Through the Eyes of the Betrayed
by SelenaNina
Summary: Over these many fruitless years of attempting to win back her only love, Kikyo finally does the worst possible thing she could. But then again, it wasn't her fault that her and Inuyasha were seperated in the first place, so why was everyone against her?
1. Chapter 1: Boulevard of Lost Memories

**Through the Eyes of the Betrayed**

**An InuYasha FanFic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter One: Boulevard of Lost Memories**

My sandal-donned feet made the fallen leaves crackle beneath them. Walking alone, as if I was a wondering soul, always made me feel empty inside. How could anyone be so cruel as to turn on me, for her? What have I done wrong, but be fooled by his evil actions, over fifty years ago?

I look up to see my ghostly soul collectors gliding above my head through the branches of the haunted looking trees. I close my eyes for a moment and stop as I breathe in the cold autumn's air.

Visions of that dreaded day when all love was lost. My very first demise and yes I am still here.

_I skipped towards the sacred tree, our meeting place. I was giggling, holding the swinging Shikon No Tama. "Inuyasha?" I called out, a grin taking up over half of my face. I heard his voice ring out behind me. It was different, and strangely so._

_There was no music to the way his voice sounded then, I should have known something was wrong. Most times it sounded so melodic, like the most wonderful song you'd ever heard, and it made my heart pound. I loved Inuyasha's voice; it made me feel more blissful than when I was doing what I loved most: archery. _

_His voice was angry._ My flash back paused, and then started again, where I was lying on the ground.

_I was covered on my right side with blood, from Inuyasha's claws. I winced as I tried to reach for the Shikon No Tama, but his bare foot slammed down onto my hand, making me groan in pain. His heated words were spoken, but the memories were too painful to recite his verbal daggers without making me weep out into the empty night air. _

_After he had left, I furiously got up to search for him. My hatred was so strong, I was able to walk onwards being fueled by it, and it alone, even with my severe injuries. Inuyasha was looking for me, that bastard acting like he was clueless. He was playing the fool when really he was playing me for a fool. I called out, loathsome venom dripping from his name. He turned to face me as I pulled back my arrow. _

_The arrow became enclosed in light pink spiritual energy as I released the end and it shot off towards its mark. The arrow pierced him to the tree and I fell to my knees. The last thing I had remembered was watching his hand reach out to grab empty air seeing as he could not reach me, as his eyes closed. He looked betrayed._ I_ was the one betrayed,___I_ was the one who got attacked by him, and _I_ was the innocent one! Wasn't I?_

_My little dark haired sister Kaedae came running up to my side, her black eye patch marking one of my many mistakes in this lifetime. I handed her the Sacred Jewel, and told her to burn it with my body. Then I was lost for over 50 years…._

Tears stung my eyes as I silently cried, too prideful to utter a sob. I would swallow up the cries that wanted to radiate from my heart out my mouth, and just let the hot salty liquid drip from my lids. The only way I was able to be here now, standing on the solid ground, over the fallen browning leaves of the season post summer, was because I lived off of the souls of the dead.

It still hurts also, to think that everyone is against me because of that Kagome girl, which if it wasn't for me dying, she would have never been born as my reincarnation. Everyone thinks I am the bad person, and even though Inuyasha still returns to me, he always breaks my heart more when he leaves with that modern girl.

It hurts to know that by some unfortunate turn of events, I lost Inuyasha, seemingly forever. It is that entire girl Kagome's fault too, because if it weren't for her always interrupting our time alone and making him run after her, he would probably be mine by now.

I just don't understand why I am the one blamed. It was Naraku who torn me and my Hanyou love apart. Since I am back, why are things suddenly different? Why am I the bad person for trying to get back the one my heart yearns for? It was not my fault we were separated in the first place.

Inuyasha, my love, I hope our paths cross again, and if they do I will show you how much I really love you. And I will get you back, no matter what.

A/N: Ok guys this is my first fanfic on this website, took me forever to figure out how everything works on here. Ok, this idea just randomly came to me, throughout almost all of the fanfics I've read, I've noticed that Kikyou almost always seemed to be the bad guy, or the *insert insult here*, when really if you look at the show very closely, she really did nothing wrong. It wasn't her fault that Naraku split them up, and she has every right to try and get him back.

Now I myself had been a Kikyou hater, now this does not mean I am now a lover either, I still prefer Inuyasha with Kagome, but this story is about proving a point and no one said she was going to end up with him. You will just have to keep reading to see, now won't you? *grins evilly*


	2. Chapter 2: Watching From the Sidelines

**Through the Eyes of the Betrayed**

**Chapter 2: Watching From the Sidelines**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!_

I hear the rustling of crisp leaves nearby and I open one lid to reveal my tan-colored eye. I usually had chocolate brown, but at this moment, I was receiving souls because I am very weak. I look below my tree to see who had come to visit me every night for a while now. He thought that since Kagome was sleeping, he wouldn't have to worry about interruptions, but I'm sick of just being used.

I slid slowly down from my tree branch to come face to face with the grinning love of my life. His hands slipped around my waist as he pulled me against him as his lips found mine. His kiss was passionate, and I could almost say that he put love into it…but I'm not so sure. But my heart was already beginning to pound in my temples, while my face heated red and my fingertips tingled.

If I didn't stop this now, I wouldn't be able to say what I had to say, which was very important. In fact, vital. I planted my palms flat against his broad shoulders and shoved lightly, hoping he would just get the idea and stop vacuuming my lips off, but his response was to make the kiss deeper. His response was to make it harder for me to breath, and harder to stop.

I pushed at him again, and again his stone hard body wouldn't budge. This could not go on any longer, if I didn't grow some back bone and speak for myself in this matter, he would just continue to use me and then run back to that Kagome girl. He had continuously come to visit me in the night to kiss me and tell me he loved me, but now I fear he was only giving me false hope. I know this because my poor hanyou is very confused.

My hand glowed pink and I lightly burned into his shoulder with my miko powers, not wanting to hurt him so making it minor and short, like a sting. He sucked in his breath, taking some of mine away while he did so, and stepped back a bit, holding his shoulder. "Kikyou, why did you do that for?" He asked, astonished and slightly wounded.

I looked down at my bare feet before looking back into his eyes intensely. Suddenly I recognized fear develop in his eyes at the passion in mine. "Inuyasha, what for do you toy with my heart? It was already broken before and is now very fragile. If you're not careful, you will drop it and break it." I said.

"Kikyou what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Inuyasha, you know damn well what I'm talking about! You come here, say you love me and want to be with me and you kiss me, making my heart soar. Well if you want to be with me so bad, then why don't you?" He looked down silently. "I'll tell you why, since you are obviously confused, it's because of that girl, that girl Kagome!"

He looked up swiftly, his eyes frantic. "What are you talking about? What does Kagome have to do with us?"

Kikyou 'Hmph'ed and crossed her graceful arms. "She has a lot to do with us Inuyasha. We both know that neither of us were at fault with the incident that happened over fifty years ago, so why is it that things can't go back to the way they were? It's because you are too attached to that inexperienced miko who is obviously in love with you!"

Inuyasha looked at me flabbergasted. When I say look at me, I meant me, not my eyes which he had been avoiding. Apparently my glare was too smoldering. "Kagome doesn't-"

"Oh don't give me that, Inuyasha!" I interrupted. "You come here, and make me feel so loved, and then you turn around and go back to her and act as if there is nothing left between us! And yet _I'm_ the bad person because I want you back so bad it hurts? Yeah, _I'm_ the bad one because _I'm_ the one going around two-timing!" Inuyasha was speechless, he had no idea this was imminent, but it was inevitable and was going to happen sooner or later but I was not waiting for later.

"Kikyou, I…I do love you but…when I'm with Kagome, there's…there's something there and I don't know what it is. We have been searching for the jewel shards together and we've formed a bond. I don't know. I love you, but I don't know what this is I'm feeling for her and I don't mean to hurt you Kikyo, I'm just-"

"Confused?" I asked bitterly, as I shook my head, not able to look at him. "I knew it was stupid to let you do this to me. Because I know you probably love her too, maybe more than me and it just isn't fair. _We_ were together first, _we_ were in _love_ first, and if it weren't for Naraku interfering with us, nothing would have changed and she would have never been here, Inuyasha! Did you ever think about that? Your love for her is returned, mine for you is unrequited because you seem to not love me back anymore." The last sentence, I had just whispered for if I had said it any louder, I would have sobbed. Even though I know he heard it with his ears, and probably heard the undertone of misery and anguish as well

Inuyasha grabbed for my hand and held it tight. "Kikyou, I do love you. So much, you don't even know." He answered, but I couldn't tell if he were lying because I couldn't look into his eyes seeing as my head was hung with my bangs hiding my eyes and tears.

His hand slipped around my waist once more and he pulled me close and released my hand only to lovingly wrap his arms around my small frame completely. He kissed my forehead and slowly rocked me to calm my silent cries.

"Just….just let me sort out my feelings before I'm with anyone, Kikyou, because I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to lose a friend. Okay? This doesn't mean I'm choosing her over you, it means I'm trying to figure out how to fix things without losing either of you." He explained to me softly, and yet I heard him even though I wasn't the one with the hyper-sensitive dog ears. I nodded into his chest.

He pulled back enough to weave his hand around me to lift my chin up. One look at my tear streaked face and I could tell he was hurting deeply because he was the cause. He sighed and kissed each eye lid as I closed them at the proximity, and then he wiped the tears away as he caressed the side of my face.

I was shaking in his strong arms, and he kissed me softly. I didn't know what to think or feel about any of this. I was hoping to get him to make a decision then and there that night, but instead as he left me there, I was left feeling more confused and worried than before.

And what was worse was that when he was no longer holding me, I wished he was, more than ever. But he kissed my forehead just one more time before whispering he loved me, and saying he had to get back before the gang had woken up. It was then that I looked up to see dawn was approaching and the sun would be rising in an hour or so. '_We had been standing there that long?_' I thought to myself as I climbed back into my tree and was immediately taken under a wave of exhaustion and fell into blissful slumber as my energy was restored by my soul collectors.

**-Back at Camp with the others-**

Kagome had woken up to the sound of leaves crunching and saw Inuyasha returning from wherever he had been. Fury immediately boiled up with her already bubbling jealousy. 'He had been with Kikyou, hadn't he?' She thought to herself. "And just where are you returning from?" Kagome shot heatedly. The little kitzune Shippo shifted and then stirred and groaned softly. He never could get sleep with them around together.

Inuyasha's veins popped out the side of his head. He knows it's possible that he may love this girl, but damn could she piss him right off. With Kikyou, it was so much calmer, with Kagome it was non-stop bickering and fighting. "I don't want to deal with this right now Kagome. I have about two hours of sleep before we have to be up and moving so just please shut up and let me get to my sleep." He said monotonously.

Kagome stared at him wide-eyed and gasped. She hated it when he told her to shut up. It both shocked and infuriated the hell out of her. "No I will not shut up! And you wouldn't need to get sleep if you would have stayed here to do so instead of running off into the night! Where were you just now?" She shouted at him. The whole gang was pretty much both fully awake…and fully annoyed. Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

"Woman, what are you, my wife? Stop nagging me, I can go where ever I want, I am a free man who answers to no one." He crossed his arms with his eyes closed, showing his annoyance.

"You were with Kikyou again, weren't you?" She yelled up at him since she was still sitting up in her sleeping bag on the ground.

Inuyasha snorted. "What's it to ya? It is really none of your business if I was with Kikyou. In fact, for arguments sake, let's say I said I did go see Kikyou, what are you going to do about it?" He smirked with his eyes closed.

"ARRRRRGH!" Kagome growled in frustration, clenching both her fists and eyes tight. "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha's eyes bulged as his cursed charmed necklace yanked his body down to the ground at those damned magic activation words. Kagome huffed as she shoved all her belongings into her giant yellow back pack and slung it over her shoulder onto her back and started marching off towards the well.

Inuyasha stood up; wiping the dirt from is mouth with the back of his hand and spit on the ground. "HEY!" He yelled after her obnoxiously. "And where do you think you are going! Get back here, we have to set off to search for more of the jewel shards in an hour!"

"Go ask Kikyou to help you look for them!" She shouted angrily over her shoulder. She was about ready to cry as her heart jerked, but was determined to hold the tears in until she was out of the feudal era.

Inuyasha stood there looking after her in total amazement. Miroku mumbled a "He will never learn, will he?" and Sango, who had been sitting up, fell back against her sleeping bag Kagome had brought to her from her time, and covered her face with her hand.

Inuyasha climbed up into the nearest tree, but was positive he wasn't going to get any sleep.

**A/N: Ok I know the first chappie was really short (It was just an introduction really) so I stayed up even later to write chapter 2. (I just finished and it's 5am) This one is a little longer, but not too long. I hope to get many comments with constructive critisism b/c I'm not very good at this ******** Thankies! –Kiss kiss- MUAH! **

**~Nina**


	3. Chapter 3: Injuries Unspoken

**Through the Eyes of the Betrayed**

**Chapter 3: Injuries Unspoken **

"Ha-zah!" Miroku shouted happily as he held a decapitated demon head by one of the horns. The small kitzune stared at it and screamed, hopping onto Inuyasha's head and picking up some of his metallic hair to hide behind like a curtain. Inuyasha's vein popped out again.

Miroku bellowed out into the air as Sango suppressed a giggle behind her hand. "Inuyasha," Sango started, holding back her laughs, trying to speak seriously but her tone was laced with amusement. "So, what exactly happened last n- oh I'm sorry, I mean this morning, with you and Kagome?"

"Feh." was his only answer as he crossed his arms and grimaced in annoyance. "We got in a fight, and I'm still pissed and deprived of sleep." Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah I can tell by the way you beat that demon around with your sword." Miroku laughed as he yet again lifted the demon's head and Shippou burrowed deeper into Inuyasha's platinum hair.

He was waiting for the small fox demon to get off his head but he checked in and looked like he had no plans of leaving anytime soon. "Listen here you damn puny little kid, could ya get the hell off my head, this ain't a motel!" He snapped.

Poor Shippou let out a "Waaaa!" and hopped onto Sango's shoulder, shivering with fright. Miroku sighed, his gleeful mood gone. "Okay Inuyasha, now tell us what happened. What for do you keep going to Kikyou when you know it hurts poor Kagome?"

"Because it hurts Kikyou enough that I can't be with her because of Kagome's dumb ass feelings, if I didn't visit her and tell her how much I love her, do you know what that would do to her?"

Sango gasped. "Inuyasha I know you are suddenly being extremely caring and all, but you can't continue to show affection towards them both. Now they are both well deep in this, and when you choose one the other will be completely heartbroken."

"Feh, I don't need your advice, I know I want to be with Kikyou, but I don't want to lose Kagome as a friend." Inuyasha retorted.

"Now Inuyasha you and I both know that you are extremely confused and undecided on your exact feelings for Kagome. We all know that you'd much rather love only Kikyou and feel for Kagome as a friend, but again we all know you just can't seem to think of her as only that." Miroku added. Inuyasha's eyes averted theirs as they all stared at him, expecting an answer.

He looked up, still not looking anyone in the eyes. "What the hell are all of you looking at me for? I don't have to answer to you and I have nothing to say. This is none of your damn business." He snapped fiercely.

Miroku sighed, letting his chest rise and fall. It was exhausting trying to teach Inuyasha about feelings and common sense. "It is our business because Kagome is our dear friend, and we hate seeing her hurt like this."

"And what about Kikyou? No one ever thinks about Kikyou, well I'm all she has. Cuz you all make her out to be the bad one, she never did anything wrong. If Naraku left us alone, we would still be together and she never would have died, and then Kagome would have never been born her reincarnation nor get tied to this time and era. And no matter what you guys say, I'm still in love with Kikyou, and she cries for me all the time because I never seem to be there anymore.

"She is so hurt because whenever we are alone, Kagome always some how finds us and gets all emotional and runs off and I have to follow her because, well for one I don't want her doing anything stupid because sometimes she doesn't think correctly. And two because I knew it was my fault she was hurt." Inuyasha explained. The broken gang that was missing one member stared up at him in awe.

Where they had once been able to pin point his feeling and tell exactly what was going through his mind or what kind of decision he was going to make, they no longer had the ability.

Inuyasha turned his back to them and started walking ahead. "Come on there is no time for hanging around doing nothing."

"But Inuyasha, Kagome isn't here, what's the point of trying to search for jewel shards if we can't see them?" The tiny demon asked. Inuyasha's veins were prominent on his temple.

"Ok lookey here smart ass, first off our progress is not going to be delayed because Kagome wants to be a dip shit and leave us here without Shikon eyes. But the thing is, you heard what she said before she left, and I can do nothing but abide by her demands." Inuyasha shrugged and kept walking on.

"W-w-w-wait…you mean Kikyou's gonna be walking with us?" Shippou asked timidly as he shook with fear. Sango petted his head but had to remove him from her shoulder when Kirara started growling and hissing with jealousy. She placed the kitzune on Miroku's shoulder and Kirara immediately pounced onto hers and meowed.

"No, Naraku is going to be accompanying us on our journey to steal the jewel shards from him." Inuyasha replied sarcastically. Shippou gulped and jumped up in the air.

"W-w-w-WAH!?" He shouted in question, not grasping the concept of Inuyasha's sarcasm. Inuyasha growled.

"I can't take this anymore! You guys are _KILLING_ me!" Inuyasha shouted finally as he gripped his hair and pulled, though his hair was too thick to come out. He shot out into the woods, headed deep into the trees. Miroku and Sango both knew where he was headed, and who he was going to see, for the soul collectors were floating overhead.

**-With Kikyou-**

I heard his approach, and I was wondering why he was visiting me again. Did he get caught? Did he and Kagome get in a fight? Did she die? Oh…I felt terrible for thinking that. But then again is there any need or reason to have a reincarnation, if you are no longer dead?

Inuyasha had yelled at the gang to stay put while he went to get me, and he walked through, sifting through the trees in pursuit of me. As if I was going anywhere. I lay there, still weakly pale and receiving souls as he approached the base of the tree. "Nice to see you again Inuyasha. Why am I blessed with your presence for a second time today?" I asked, weakly smiling down at him.

He looked up and grinned, but then his face sobered up a bit and he looked ghostly sad. "Well, when I got back this morning, Kagome had seen me walking back and flipped out, so we got into another fight and she ran off to her time again. But we can't keep letting her hold back our search for the shards, and she actually screamed at me to have you help us. So I was wondering if you wanted to accompany us on our journey to help us find the jewel shards, for a little while."

"Inuyasha, you know most times I would immediately say yes had you asked me before, but," I started, wrapping my arms around my waist for I was still in grave pain. My battle a day ago with Naraku came close to me dying again. "I am very extremely weak as you can see. I was intensely injured in a fight yesterday and I'm still receiving souls because I have not yet healed completely. I am very weak and ill Inuyasha."

The fight had been terrible_._

_I was slowly walking about, helping the small children, parents, and elders of this small village. "Lady Kikyou!" a little girl name Kohori yanked on my red kimono bottoms. I knelt down to her height and pressed my finger onto the tip of her nose like a button and she giggled. "Yes Kohori?" I asked. The little girl fidgeted and looked up behind me. "That man has been looking for you, and watching you." She pointed at the trees behind me._

_At first, my immediate thoughts were Inuyasha was here looking for and after me. But when I smiled and said "Oh really?" as I turned around, I caught glimpse of a pink and purple barrier around that bastard who killed me over fifty years ago. Naraku chuckled and he and his barrier began their descend from the tree tops towards the village. _

'No, no he is not going to destroy this village, and hurt these children_!' I thought to myself. I had been residing in this village by day for about a month's time and slept in the woods at night, but I had stupidly gotten attached. I whispered to Kohori that this man was dangerous and to tell everyone to go inside their houses immediately. I stood up straight as she ran off, my eyes following her. Naraku drew my attention away from her as he called out my name._

_The battle was tough. I had many gashes from his bones that grew out grotesquely in odd shapes around his seemingly huge, long haired form. I had holes from his tentacles and one was huge and right through my side. But I had enough strength to pull back an arrow and puncture his barrier, tearing a huge hole right through him, but he was hollow and he didn't die._

But he did flee, leaving me to stumble into the woods and call for my soul collectors. That's why I was in the woods last night to begin with. Sure the wounds had stopped bleeding, but I couldn't move much for fear of reopening them. But I could not walk far or for long, so I really could not accept the offer even though I really wanted to.

Inuyasha looked down sadly. "Oh. Well…is there anything I can do to help?" he asked softly. I shook my head, a small smile on my face. He shot up into the tree, landing on the part of the branch my feet would be had I not always insisted that having them hang off the side was more comfortable. He leaned over my small body, his hands on the sides of me, propped up by the branch beneath me. His lips pressed against mine. My arms flitted up to wrap around his neck and pull his face even closer to mine, if it were possible. He moved up a little, so that my head now rested on the higher portion of the trunk of the tree.

His claw went to the hem of my shirt and lifted it slightly, but at first I didn't notice. His knuckle grazed the new wound on my side and I hissed, sucking in some breath and pulled away. Inuyasha wasn't worried about the fact that I had done so because he was staring wide eyed at my injuries. "K-K-K-Kikyou…ho-how did you get these?" He lifted my shirt up further to fully examine my wounds.

"In a battle yesterday…" I said softly. He diagnosed that the large one was from a tentacle and his head snapped up in my direction.

"A battle with who?" He asked quickly, yet firm. My head dropped in guilt and I stayed silent, but that only made his temper flare and his tone harden. "Kikyou, answer me! A battle with who!?" He growled.

"Naraku…" I whispered. Inuyasha groaned and punched the trunk of the tree and I winced, reflexively cringing away from him. His face was red with anger and his knuckle bloody.

"Kami Kikyou! Why wouldn't you tell me!? You are extremely injured! Did you even put any herbs or medicine on it?" He asked frantically as his eyes flew over all the gashes. I shook my head.

"There were none around and I couldn't walk far. I won't get sick though, I'm a priestess. Without medicine it just takes longer." I said, trying to calm his nerves. His arm shrugged away from my comforting touch.

"That's bull shit Kikyou, and you know it! You could die if I don't bring you to Kaedae now!" He shouted as he scooped me up into his arms and leap from the tree, my stomach still exposed. He dashed out of the woods, the others behind and looking after him wondering why he was running away with me in his arms like that.

Shippou's nose scrunched up. "She's all bloody, I can smell it from all the way over here and I'm not even a dog demon!" Sango gasped and called Kirara's name as the little cat-like demon transformed larger in a whirl of fire. Sango grabbed Shippou and hopped on, straddling Kirara as Miroku joined them on the big demon. The demon took off into the air, following us. At one point they were flying right beside us, demanding answers but Inuyasha only mumbled to himself about getting me to Kaedae's hut and trying to convince himself I'll be okay.

Inuyasha barged in on my younger sister. It felt kind of weird calling her my little sister when she was over fifty years old, and I being only eighteen. "Hey old hag! Get your ass out here quick!" he bellowed. I didn't like hearing him talk to her like that so I elbowed him in the ribs. He winced but continued to shout vulgarities after my sister.

"Why hello Inuyasha, what ails ye?" Kaedae asked before even noticing me in his arms. Inuyasha shifted me in his arms a little.

"Kikyou had gotten injured trying to fight Naraku yesterday and she didn't put anything on the wound. I think it's infected." He said lifting my shirt that had fallen back over the hole and showing my sister. But Kaedae hadn't been staring at the problem, but at my face. She peered at me and gasped.

"Sister Kikyou? I thought ye was Kagome!" She gasped again, exacerbating the fact that Kagome and I look similar. I grumbled and crossed my arms. Inuyasha was getting frustrated; he was too worried about me.

"Okay okay, family reunion, cool. We are family, I got all my sister's wit- we get the point, oh happy day, now can you please help her?" He asked impatiently.

"I'm guessing you learned those songs from Kagome's…..I pod?" Sango in quarried.

Inuyasha shook his head and said I didn't matter and he laid Kikyou down on the mat and Kaedae examined her wounds. After a few minutes she looked up at both me and Inuyasha who was sitting beside me.

"It is a wee bit infected, but ye is lucky Sister Kikyou, because hanyou has saved you. I will get the herb elixir to kill the bacteria." Kaedae got up and left. I looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. He smiled down at me and kissed me. Was I really getting him back? Was it all going to be okay again?

"Thank you Inuyasha, for saving me." I said as we pulled apart since we had been keeping the kiss innocent. He smiled and lifted up my chin to kiss me again, a little deeper this time though. His friends were intently watching us, which was very unnerving.

"I did it because I love you Kikyou." He said while looking into my chocolate eyes. For a second I got lost in those two pools of molten honey. Then I gasped and looked away blushing. But soon I did raise my eyes to him.

"I love you too." I said. Though now these words were spoken directly between us, I know we were still not together because he still hadn't sorted out his feelings yet. And I understood that, but even though it probably made me a bad person, I reveled in the fact that he was saying 'I love you,' to me, and not Kagome.

**---**

**A/N: Okay now this is not getting too dramatic yet, but it will. I don't know how to explain it, I know where it's going but I don't know how to get there. And I know where it's going but not how it's going to end. I'm just about as into it and wondering what's going to happen as you guys are, which isn't good. But don't worry I'm sticking with it unless you guys don't like it. –kiss kiss- MUAH!**

**~Nina**


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge

**Through the Eyes of the Betrayed**

**Chapter 4: Revenge**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!_

**Ok I am still updating even though *tear tear* I never get any reviews…but don't worry! And for those of you who aren't' a big fan of Inu/Kik I never said Inuyasha and Kikyou were going to be together, you have to read ahead and see! Please don't give up on me! Pretty please!**

---

**-With Kagome-**

I sighed as I dropped my bag on the floor of my bedroom, and I could already hear my mother's pounding footsteps coming up the stairs because she had seen me run in crying. Just as I finished that though, there was a subtle knock on my bedroom door. "Kagome? Sweetie, is everything alright?" I could hear her muffled voice on the other side of the off white door

"Yes Mom, I'm fine really." I answered and took in a deep, shaky breath. Then I looked down to see the small silver locket hanging from my neck. I had gotten this a while ago, when we had first thought we had defeated Naraku when really it was just a sick twisted lie. I had made copies after I gave the gold one to Inuyasha, just so I could feel close to him when I was away, which infuriated me now.

Just to piss myself off more, I opened the locket and stared at the angry twin pictures of Inuyasha on the left and me on the right. We had taken these in a photo booth by accident, thanks to Souta. My mom's voice startled me, I thought she had taken the hint and left. "Honey, do you want to talk about it?"

"No Mom, I do not want to talk about it obviously, could you please leave me alone?" I snapped slightly. I immediately gasped and regretted it. "I'm sorry Mom; I'm just really up-"

"It's okay sweetie, I was just making sure, I will call you down when lunch is ready." And I actually heard her departure this time. I sighed and looked down at my feet, and caught glimpse of the locket, yet again. Inuyasha's angry face and my angry face reminded me of our fight earlier that morning. I snapped the locket closed and ripped it from my neck, tossing it into my mini waste basket and plopping down onto my bed to stare out the window.

My phone that is in my room rang and I looked at it hesitantly. Not really knowing whether I should answer it or not, someone downstairs did. I really hated not having my own phone line. "Kagome! Some boy is on the phone for you!" My grandpa called up to me. I sighed and fell back against my pillows. I just got home and already people are blowing up my phone. I can never get peace and quiet, not here, not in the feudal era, heck, not even in my own mind that had thoughts of Inuyasha swimming around like piranhas.

I picked up my phone and yelled for him to switch the lines over. He did so and I heard the click. "Hello?" I asked timidly. The voice I heard was much unexpected but brought a wide smile to my face.

"Hello, Kagome! I heard you were feeling well again, and I was wondering if you finally wanted to go to the movies with me." Hojo explained. That sweet boy had been trying to go to the movies with me for so long, but because of my tie to feudal Japan, I always couldn't go. But Hojo was a nice guy, very charming and extremely handsome with his smooth light brown hair and his deep Hazel eyes. Plus he had like the cutest smile.

"Oh I'd love to but," Then I remembered that Inuyasha and I had gotten into a fight, and I have no plans of going back any time soon. I grinned. "Oh, actually, that was canceled; yes I can definitely go to the movies with you Hojo!" I replied enthusiastically, this will be my first date in forever…wait, now that I think about it, my only date. This scared me; I had to make sure this date went well. But I was going out with Hojo, the most awesome guy you'd ever meet, so I had nothing to worry about.

"Ok so I'll pick you up at seven?" Hojo asked, using a cliché. I agreed and said I couldn't wait, and according to him, neither could he. I was much happier now, thoughts of Inuyasha almost banished from the contents of my mind. I had wanted to go on a date with Hojo for so long, until I started getting feelings for Inuyasha, but I'm not letting that get in the way because Hojo was still cool, and I still liked him.

I slipped my long hair into a low pony tail and skipped downstairs. My mother looked up from the veggies she was slicing and smiled hugely at me. "And what suddenly lifted _your_ spirits Kagome?" My mother asked with amusement in her tone.

"Yes, _Kagome_, could it have been that phone call from that _boy_?" My brother teased me. My mother looked up shocked, but then smiled again.

"Oh, so a boy called?" She asked me.

"Yes, it was Hojo."

"Oh that boy has been calling almost everyday when you're gone to check up on how you are doing. That boy is just such a darling. Is he going to come over for a meal?" She asked while refocusing on what she was chopping. I nodded.

"Well, sort of. He's not coming over to _eat_ but he's taking me to go see a movie." I answered. Souta began feeling touchy.

"Well what about Inuyasha, weren't you dating _him_?" Souta asked and I winced as that comment stung from how wrong it was.

"No Souta, Inuyasha didn't like me back the way I liked him. We are just friends." '_More like not friends at all._' I thought to myself. My mother scooped up her chopped veggies and put them into the last wooden lunch box and handed one to me and one to Souta. My brother's dark brown eyes glazed over and he stared at the lunch in front of him. "Souta, gross, you're gonna drool all in your food, you freak!" I said. Souta shook his head, snapping himself out of it and I ruffled his jet black hair.

**-Later That Evening-**

I slipped into my short-sleeved black shirt with red Paramore lyrics on it and my black skinny jeans. I put on my high-top red converse and tied them and then went into the bathroom. I blow dried my shower-soaked hair and brushed it straight. Then I brushed my bangs to the side so that they covered one of my eyes and put on some eye liner. My friend Yurina, hey get this, she's a descendant from Yura of the hair! She even has beautiful long black hair that goes to the back of her knees! Anyways, my friend Yurina has the whole emo slash Hot Topic look and everyone's wearing it apparently, the damn posers. I've always liked the look, so she had given me some of her makeup and outfits that she didn't use.

After I put on some eye liner, I gave myself smoky eyes. Clear gloss was the only thing on my lips to accentuate my pale, not sickly pale, but pale skin. All this tied together because it made my eyes pop. I walked over to my small desk and picked up my cell phone from the edge and shoved it into my pocket. I caught a glimpse of something shimmer in the waste basket. I looked down at the poor discarded locket.

I could have just left it there, I could have just left it there to drown in my partial hatred for Inuyasha, but then again I couldn't. I picked it up to put it on and tucked the heart pendant into my shirt. As I was doing final touch ups to my hair and make up, the door bell rang and I could hear my stupid little brother bum-rushing towards the door. Then I heard a loud thud, and laughed at the sound of my idiot brother slipping and falling on his face.

I grabbed my red jacket and started down the stairs and listened as the door opened and Souta gasped. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here? Kagome's date will be here any minute!" My brother spilled and I slapped my forehead, despite the weird thumping my heart was doing.

"Oh. Your sister's going on a date now, is she?" I heard the love of my life's voice say. I couldn't speak even if I wanted to.

"Yeah, she's going on a date with _Hojo_." Souta said. If he opened his mouth one more time, he's going to have a pair of socks shoved in it while he's asleep! I heard Inuyasha 'Hm,' and then Souta laughed, probably at Inuyasha's expression.

"Well she's going to have to reschedule because she's coming back to the feudal era. We need her to look for the jewel shards." He said and I was immediately infuriated. '_Grah, he is such a hot head! I don't have to go anywhere I don't want to, I am staying here and I am going on that date!_' I thought to myself. I marched downstairs and passed the doorway without a sideways glance and got a bottle of water.

"Hey Kagome, look who's here!" My brother yelled. I didn't even look up from the white cap I was twisting. I heard Inuyasha chuckle once and then my face turned blotch red because, even pissed, I was still affected by his laugh.

"If it's not Hojo I don't really care." I said, sounding bored and trying to cover the hint of blush in my voice.

"Kagome, cut the shit, we need to go back and find the rest of the shards." Inuyasha said, sounding annoyed. He was going to be sounding hurt if he talks to me like he owns me one more time.

"Inuyasha, you don't own me so don't talk to me like that. You're the dog demon, if anything, I own you!" I yelled, still not looking at him.

Inuyasha huffed. "And what makes you think _you_ own me?" He asked nonchalantly.

I smirked, the sideways smile taking up half my face. "Sit boy." And with that, the cursed necklace he wore yanked at his throat for the second time today and he slammed into the ground.

"Uh…Kagome? Is this a good time?" I spun around to see my date, Hojo. His hair was its normal silky brown color, but swept to the side, probably the emo style I've been seeing. He wore a white T-shirt with black designs on it and black cargo pants with converse.

"Of course it is! Don't mind him, that's my...that's my cousin Inuyasha." I said with confidence because my brother had put a ski cap on him to cover his ears. "He was trying to scare me by wearing that ski mask but it didn't work because I drop kicked him. So, you ready to go?" I said and smiled innocently. If it were possible I'd have a halo over my head being held up by horns.

Hojo eyed me cautiously and then laughed heartily. "Yeah, of course. Oh dude," He directed his voice now to Inuyasha. "Silver hair? Awesome!" I walked up to him and he led me out with his arm around my shoulder. I did a little twinkle of my fingers as a wave to Inuyasha and I giggled and stepped over him and walked to Hojo's car.

Souta patted Inuyasha's shoulder after his sister left. "Don't worry, man. She's always evil like that. You'll get through this."

"Keh."


	5. Chapter 5: Love of Both Times

**Through the Eyes of the Betrayed**

**Chapter 5: Love of Both Times**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!_

**Okay, you guys must now realize what P.O.V this story consists of. I switch only from Kikyou and Kagome's P.O.V.s and a general P.O.V. I know it's kind of confusing but when you read it, the change in P.O.V is necessary to get the emotion from one's P.O.V but there is no need to see it from every character's P.O.V one at a time. Thankies and more reviews please! KISSES!**

**P.S. This story takes place after about a year's time. So everyone is a year older than they were in the show, just thought I would inform you guys.**

**-With Kikyou-**

I lay there, writhing in pain. The medicinal herbs my sister put on my wounds sunk deep into me and scorched the inside of my flesh. I know this meant it was working, and that it was slowly cleaning and healing the infected gashes and holes, but it forced hot tears to leap from my eyes and sizzle on my feverish cheeks.

I had decided staying with my sister wasn't best, but instead I went back to the woods for her own protection. If Naraku was once again after me, I could not put Kaede in such danger. I would do anything to keep her out of harms way and out of Death's grip. She was getting old, and she could not fight nor defend herself as well as she probably used to while I was deceased.

I felt another sharp, stinging jolt that sent my back arching in pain as I sucked in breath. _'Damn Naraku. I was the one who took care of Onigumo's body while he healed. I did so much for him and yet he still tries to kill me. That bastard.'_ I thought to myself as I twisted and turned in agony, not finding one comfortable way to rest.

The want, no, _need_ to be in Inuyasha's arms was unbearable. It was almost as painful as the searing in my cuts. I wish someone could put me out of my misery, it was much less torturous before anyone tried to cure them when they were perfectly well.

The pain was now shooting to every wound like connect the dots and I lay there numbing, now accepting the waves of ache as my resistance fell in the form of salty water drops from my face. Within an hour, my body was completely numb and I fell asleep immediately.

**-With Kagome-**

Hojo walked me up the steps to my front door, and we were giggling and our faces were flushed with joy. From the moment we got in his car I had completely forgot about Inuyasha. We had a wonderful time, and he has great taste in movies, it was hilarious! I was so glad it went well because, well it was my _first_ date and with a guy I had been crushing on for a long time so, I'm ecstatic that it was amazing.

I stepped up to my door and turned back to face him. His hand was against my porch's iron railing and he was grinning down at me. "I had a great time, Hojo." I said, a small smile gracing my fair complexioned face.

He beamed. "Me too, it was wonderful!" He held out his arms and hugged me all around, and I was snuggled in the warmth of his body. I smiled and closed my eyes for a second. Then I pulled my head back to look up at this boy that was about as tall as Inuyasha, if not, taller. I smiled softly and he leaned down and our lips met. The electric feeling was there, that 'Spark' that people always talk about in romance novels and movies. It felt amazing.

First date. First kiss (by choice of both parties). What other firsts are going to happen? The kiss lasted about ten seconds and then we pulled apart and stared at each other. "Did you…did you feel that?" I asked softly as my hand went up to my lips. He removed my hand and pressed his mouth against mine, a little harder this time, and then pulled back and grinned.

"Yes, I definitely did. I wanted to make sure I wasn't imagining things." He said and laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. I threw a dazzling smile at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed over and over. I pulled apart, my eyes starry and my face as pink as a peach.

"I should probably get inside now." I said quietly and hooked my thumb over my shoulder at the door, not really wanting to leave. He nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good night, Kagome. I'd like to do this again sometime."

"Oh most definitely!" I said quickly and blushed cherry red. He threw his head back and laughed. His arms encircled my waist once more and pecked my lips. "Good night." I say again.

"Night." I stood there on my porch and watched his tall body walk coolly over to his car as he shrugged himself inside and the engine started. I stared after his car as it left my driveway, and I turned around and walked inside, to be greeted by Inuyasha sitting up at my kitchen table. I looked down at my watch and it was ten o'clock.

"Inuyasha what the heck are you still doing here? I told you I'm not going!"

Inuyasha growled, and I could immediately tell by his expression that he was very annoyed with me and somewhat upset, not like I cared at all. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to leave after the kissing fest you just had out on your front porch!" Inuyasha shouted. I gasped, thank Kami my brother was already sleeping on the couch. I did a double take.

"You let him sleep on the _couch_! What is wrong with you?" I scooped Souta's sleeping form up into my careful arms and walked him into his room. I slid his nine year old body onto his race car bed and slipped his transformers sheet over him and kissed his forehead. My mother was over at the nursing home. Ever since my grandfather was diagnosed with Alzheimer's and put into the elderly care housing, my mother got the night shift there to watch over him, knowing I was responsible enough to be home with Souta late at night.

I walked back out into the kitchen and put my hands on my hips. "Okay, I know you have wet dog food for brains, but you should be able to take a hint when it is shoved right in your face!" I shouted. "Go! Leave! I'm staying here for now, I like it here and you don't need me to continue on with you guys, you have Kikyou's eyes, leave me alone!"

"You only want to stay here because of your new 'Boyfriend'; you _liking_ it here has nothing to do with it! You start kissing a boy and suddenly Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and I have to suffer?" He yelled. My rage simmered right under the surface, making my face pink with anger.

"I'm not the one playing tonsil hockey with some dead chick! I have a life here; your life is back in the feudal era with Kikyou! I'm not even _supposed_ to be there in the first place!"

Inuyasha frowned. _'Her words are breaking my heart and I hate it. I'm not supposed to…I'm not supposed to be in love with her, but I am. God, what am I going to do?'_ He thought to himself. "Kagome, please don't do this. I-I don't want you to stay here."

My eyes widened. "What are you trying to say Inuyasha?"

He sighed heavily. "Did you ever notice that whenever Kouga or any demons tried to touch you, tried to marry you or kiss you, did you notice how I reacted? Did you ever wonder why I was so overprotective of you? Why I got all snippy when you came inside after you were kissing Hojo out on the porch?" He asked. My mouth ran dry. I opened my mouth but I couldn't speak. Was he trying to confess hidden feelings for me?

"Kagome…no matter how much I wish I only felt for you as a friend, Miroku and Sango are right." He said, almost whispering and even though my heart was thudding in my ears I could still hear every word, clear as day.

"Right about what?" I managed to croak out.

"That I really really like you, in fact…" He didn't have to say anything more. I ran up to him and threw myself at his chest. So many nights I had lain awake staring at his angelic, sleeping face. So many hours I sat there torturing myself with fantasies of him finally confessing that he felt the same way about me as I do him. So many times I ditched reality, sanity, and my life in the present just to be by his side in the feudal era, even if it nearly cost me my life every time and even though he loved someone else and I was only a friend.

His strong, muscular arms surrounded my entire being. "I love you Inuyasha." I whispered into his crimson kimono that was made with the cloth of the fire rat. His claws raked through my long raven hair that now reached my waist.

'_I can't do this to them both, it's not fair. What do I do? I'm stuck between my loves of two separate times. I cannot choose between the love of my past or the love of my future and her present.'_ Inuyasha thought. He made his decision and spoke hoarsely. "I love you too, Kagome." He whispered into my silk locks. He kissed the top of my head and we stood there, marinating in our realized love for each other that could rip apart the threads of time themselves, since we are going against the rules of time, me being born in the present, him being born in the past. What all this meant, I do not know, nor do I care. I could stay in his arms even as the very last string of reality turned into ash.


	6. Chapter 6: Sought Decision

**Through the Eyes of the Betrayed**

**Chapter 6: Sought Decision**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!_

**A/N: Okay this chapter I let my imagination get the better of me. I don't want reviews (If I even get any) saying that what I say in my story is not true or doesn't make sense with some theory you apparently developed while watching the show- Remember that this is **_**my**_** story and I can make up what I want, and everything is as I say it is in my story, so if I say bees hated flowers and honey, even though they really don't, in my story they sure as heck do! Thankies, please read it and pleeeease review! KISSES!**

**~Nina**

**-With Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha sighed as he hopped back over the edge of the well. He had told Kagome to stay in her time for a week or so, for her to bond with her family and hang out with her present friends. Well, his real reason was so he could sort things out in peace. He needed time to think things over, re-evaluate his situation. A lot of time.

Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and laid it across his lap. Then he traced all the gashes and scratches his worn out sword had with his claw, admiring the weapon that made him and his father closer.

This sword, the Tetsusaiga, was given to him from his father after he died; he wanted him to have it. He doesn't really remember his father and his older half brother Sesshomeru would never ever sit down and tell him about their father. The Tetsusaiga was made of both his father's fang, and his own, which made it all the more special to him, though he would never admit it to others.

"Oh father," He whispered to himself. "What have I gotten myself into? Why must love be so confusing? I've loved Kikyou for over fifty years, but I just can't seem to let Kagome go and just be her friend. I'm in love with them both, and I don't know what the hell I'm going to do." Inuyasha's jaw tightened to ward off unwanted tears and his throat stung with the effort. "I wish you and mother were here…" He sighed and sucked up any emotion he was close to displaying and put his sword back in its casing.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled with her arm raised in the air as she ran towards him. Inuyasha stopped and turned around.

"What do you want, Sango?" He asked impatiently. Sango halted right in front of him and caught her breath. She heaved air in and out of her lungs; she had probably run nearly two kilometers from the woods. Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed out his own air.

"Inuyasha, we've been looking for you!"

"Why'd you run all the way over here for then? Couldn't you have just taken Kirara?" He asked.

"That's what I am trying to explain to you if you would just shut up and listen! Kikyou had left Kaede's hut before she was healed, and they just had to rush her back, some man from the village she's been caring for had wondered into her woods to check on her because she had run off after a battle she had with some demon there, and they hadn't seen her since. He found her pale, feverish and out cold on the ground. They are still trying to wake her. Her temperature is through the roof! They were using Kirara to fly her over to the hut so they wouldn't accidentally hurt her. She's extremely weak and her bones are frail. She's been near-dying for a _month_ or two now! You have to hurry!"

No sooner had she uttered her last syllable, Sango was yoked up into Inuyasha's arms and then thrown onto his back. Inuyasha sped off towards Kaede's hut.

**-With Kikyou-**

_Bright orange sunset glow was over cast on the dock. I was smiling at Inuyasha as he met the edge and stood up to step onto the wooden port. I slowly stood, afraid I might fall which was silly because I could exterminate demons and heal the dying and yet I was afraid to drink a little lake water. I tried to get up but I tripped, my bow and I falling and colliding with Inuyasha's chest._

_I looked up, embarrassed, and after a moment of awkward silence, we kissed for the very first time. Electric jolts had flowed through my body at the sparking intensity of that very innocent peck that was our first. I felt all warm inside. _Icy cold swam over my entire body, I don't remember this feeling. My eyes snap open and immediately I have to gasp for breath and my back arches. I slam my eyes shut, awaking from such a lovely memory, to such a terribly nightmarish reality. The shock of being awoken by ice-cold water was shooting along with the utter agony ebbing from my side.

"It is infected too deep. The medicinal herbs weren't enough. I thought they would be enough since she was a priestess, but I was unaware of what a condition she was in. She was not strong enough to help the medicine battle the infection." I heard my sister's voice and it calmed my nerves but not my pain. So many people, so many, many people were surrounding me and I couldn't breath.

"Get…out…too…many…people." I groaned through clenched teeth and a bottom lip caught in locked jaws.

"Everyone but Kaede and that old man right there," Inuyasha pointed to the old man who was describing to Kaede how he found me. "Better get the hell out right now before my foot releases a whole lot of wrath up your ass so far that you'll taste my fury in your mouth!" I smiled softly despite the pain at his voice that soothed all my worries.

"Inuyasha, ye must not yell, sister Kikyou is in critical condition."

"Aye aye, Captain Carnation-face, I know that! I'm trying to help by getting all these fucking people out of here! Didn't you hear what she said?" Inuyasha shouted. My sister looked at him in confusion.

"My sister said something?" Inuyasha slapped his forehead and let his palm slide down the entire length of his face. He sighed, remembering that he had better hearing than others.

"Yes she said there is too many people in here and for them to all haul ass! Can't you see she's burning up and sweating, it's hot in here as it is and you have all these stank sweaty villagers in here!" Inuyasha growled at a man in his thirties and the man took off running out of the hut. "You all heard me, I know you did! Get the hell out, you damn bastards!" Within two minutes, Kaede, Inuyasha, Sango, and the old man that found me were the only ones left inside with myself.

Sango looked around awkwardly and then down at her position. "Well…I'ma go now…I was just the messenger…bye!" She shouted nervously and hopped off Inuyasha's back and outside. I groaned and tried to twist in pain but my sister held my arms at my sides.

"Sister Kikyou, ye mustn't move at all. If ye do, ye might pass out again." My sister poured arctic water over my body again and it was then that I realized what I was wearing. My shirt's sleeves were completely ripped off, and it was now just a tube top of cloth covering my bosom. My kimono bottoms were ripped up to above the middle of my thigh.

"Why are my clothes destroyed?" I groaned.

"Sister, ye were burning up, we had to keep ye as cool as possible, and also we need to be able to fully examine all of your wounds." Kaede answered. Inuyasha knelt down by my side and kissed my sweat-covered forehead and he didn't mind it. I could tell by the smoldering look he was giving me. He was sincerely worried about me.

"Kikyou, you're going to pull through this, you hear me? Don't you even dare think about giving up on me, you hear? Keep breathing, don't close your eyes, stay away from the light, yada yada yada, just don't die!" He said frantically, his hands roaming over my face and neck and shoulders. It was as if he was making sure I was still there, that I wasn't disappearing into thin air right before him.

I coughed and winced. "Inuyasha, it…it hurts so _badly_." I whispered hoarsely. He nodded and brushed my soaked bangs out of my eyes.

"I know, baby, I know. But you will get through this, and if you don't I'm going with you." He was grasping my hand as tight as if he were a woman during child birth. This only added on to his stressed promise to never let me go. He kissed the back of my hand and held it to the side of his face. His eyes roamed over my injuries yet again. "So?"

"So what? What do ye mean, Inuyasha?" My sister questioned.

"So, when are you going to fucking do something?" He shouted angrily. I whimpered and he grabbed a piece of my shredded shirt and dunked it in freezing water and placed it on my forehead and another on my neck. "Hurry, why are you just sitting there?"

"There isn't much we can do, sir, so we are evaluating our choices of what we _can _do."

"Don't fucking evaluate! Do them all! Do everything in your damn power to _save_ her, there's no need for examining options!" He screamed, and I could hear the tightening in his throat. My snow pale hand weakly flitted up to cup the side of his face.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll make it. And if I don't, I'll always be here; part of me is still in Kagome, part of my soul." I whispered and smiled, hoping I helped him, as his voice had helped me.

"That's it!" Inuyasha shouted and jumped up into a standing position.

"Oh dear, what ye up to now, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

"That's it: Kagome! She has part of Kikyou's soul! If we bring Kagome here and have her give it back, then she'll get better!"

"Inuyasha, having her full soul won't heal her."

"No, but it will make her strong enough to fight it off better!"

"You don't know what this means." Kaede shook her head sadly. Inuyasha stared at her confused, his hope falling from his cheerful face like tears.

"What are you talking about?" He asked slowly, not even sure if he wanted to hear whatever crushing news she had for him.

"My sister's soul is what makes Kagome her reincarnation. Without it, she won't be able to return to this time, even with the _whole_ sacred jewel." Realization crashed over Inuyasha's already heartbreaking expression. His jaw tightened.

"But-" He started but my sister cut him off.

"No buts Inuyasha, ye will be taking away the ability to travel between these two times from all. No one, not ye, not Kagome, and not my sister will be able to travel through the well to present day Japan, because Kagome won't be Kikyou's reincarnation any longer if she doesn't have any part of Kikyou in her, and she will automatically return to her time and forever be shut away from us all and us from her. For if she is not my sister's reincarnation, and then she will have no necessary connection to our time. My sister may live, but there is a chance she may die. She still may die even with her full soul, and you will be losing Kagome forever."

Inuyasha's spine straightened. "Kagome does not belong in or tied to this time, and us the same with hers. If it gives us a better chance of saving Kikyou, and returning Kagome to a normal and healthy life where she belongs, then I think we should do it anyways. I'll go get Kagome."

"Inuyasha are you-"

"Yes Kikyou, I'm sure. She doesn't deserve to live in such hard and dangerous times anyways. Let her run around in her fancy malls and stores with her friends and tech-devices, that's how it was supposed to be. And you and I are supposed to be here, in our own time, together." He said and smiled down at me. He knelt beside me and kissed the corner of my mouth and walked out of the shabby wooden hut, the door shade swinging behind him until it stopped in place.

"Kikyou, ye finally got back the one ye love." My sister said as she smoothed down my hair that was let out of its ribbon. It fanned out around my head in a black entanglement of onyx swirls on the rickety floor boards. I closed my eyes and nodded slightly, and then spent the rest of my time keeping my eyes on the door that last saw my Inuyasha's departure.


	7. Chapter 7: Realization Crash

**Through the Eyes of the Betrayed**

**Chapter 7: Realization Crash**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!_

**-With Kikyou-**

I am shook awake and my now lead-heavy lids lifted slowly. Through blurry sleep-weighed vision, I saw Inuyasha standing above me gripping Kagome's arm. Kagome was looking away from me with pain filled eyes. Inuyasha's visage was formed stoical now, not letting an ounce of emotion show through his carefully sculpted mask.

I groaned and tried to sit up but again my late sister pushed me back down onto my back. "Kagome, ye ready? The next few minutes will be confusing to ye because ye will suddenly show up in ye time again, and ye won't be able to come back ever, no matter the circumstances, it will be impossible. I'm sure Inuyasha has explained this all to ye." My sister spoke, age lining her voice and her frail wrinkled face.

Kagome puckered her lips in and upturned her chin as tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she nodded stiffly once. Inuyasha sighed and pulled her closer to me. Kaede spoke Japanese incantations under her breath, barely a whisper, and Kagome's body became tense more and more with each whispered word.

About ten words in, Kagome ripped her arm free of Inuyasha's stiff grasp. "No! I can't do this! Why do I have to give up the privilege to see my friends here? You people are like my family, and she's supposed to be_ departed_ anyways, why save her? She is the walking dead. I shouldn't have to sacrifice my family in this time for _her_!" She screamed and it stung like I was the one pierced to a tree by a sacred arrow instead of Inuyasha, only it was through my heart.

I knew, I knew I was nothing but a dead girl to most. But I still had emotions, though I often tried to hide them from others as a feeble attempt to keep from being hurt by someone all over again. I still had a heart that was completely and utterly in love with Inuyasha, and a mind that couldn't keep him out of its contents for too long at a time.

But this girl, this innocent and naïve girl that stood before me, she didn't belong here. These times were too grueling for her and on numerous accounts she had almost died doing what I could have done for everyone because she didn't know how to defend herself. She belonged in her present time, she didn't belong here and it wasn't her fault she was subjected to this Hell.

It was me, meek and quick to think at a time when my heart was involved when I should have analyzed the situation instead of diving head first into infinite darkness. If my mind hadn't been overrode by my heart, if I hadn't been so easily swayed by Naraku's cruel joke, I wouldn't have punctured Inuyasha's innocent body and he could have then most likely saved me from death and Kagome's head could be filled with problems about school and boys and such, not this.

Inuyasha growled protectively. "No, Kikyou is _not_ going to die because of your selfish reasons, Kagome!"

"No, she's going to die because I refuse to follow your selfish orders! If this wasn't Kikyou, you wouldn't even bother; you only want her around because she is of some use to you!" Kagome screamed back at him, her eyes filled with anger and hurt.

"Kagome, you don't belong in this time! You were never supposed to be here to begin with! I'm giving you your life back while letting Kikyou keep hers and you're being a selfish bitch right now! Your _blood_ family doesn't even get to see you as much as we do and I think it's pretty screwed up when you are being given a chance to live the life you are supposed to be living. And I am in love with Kikyou!"

Regret washed over Inuyasha's face, as if he regretted confessing that he loved me. People knew, people just knew that he did, or that he thought he did, but he suddenly didn't want to confess it to Kagome. Kagome's lip trembled and she whimpered.

"You told me you loved me yesterday…" She whispered and Inuyasha's face twisted in pain. Many emotions passed over my face, I'm sure.

It hurt, because I thought_ I_ was the one he loved and_ I_ was the only one he was telling that he loved. It stung because it was somehow partly my fault that this young and pure girl is subjected to this pain, not only of being told to leave and never come back to save the woman he loved, by the man she loved, but of the terror she faces everyday when she could be giggling on a date with a boy or spending time with her mother.

And it angered me that Inuyasha was two-timing and hurting us both this way.

But the agony that was tremoring throughout my body that I had been concealing now radiated from my wound and I screamed out in pain and grabbed my side, my hands soaked in my own blood. Inuyasha looked down with fear in his eyes and he yanked Kagome out of the hut. I heard their conversation start but it was with angered voices and inaudible words I couldn't make out.

But soon enough their voices raised in heated debate. "Kagome, I,"

"Inuyasha, you told me you loved me yesterday, but now you are telling me you are in love with Kikyou, what has changed, huh?" I heard her voice falter.

"Kagome, I'm looking out for you. You will be able to return to your family that loves and raised you, and be in the time that you belong and it will be better for you, things will be as they should. And in allowing this, you will be saving a life Kagome, a life that means so much to me, that I cherish. Why can't you just do this? In the end, it will be better for everyone." I heard Kagome start crying and my sister stood up slowly and limped to the doorway with her cane. She moved aside the wooden shades and I saw Inuyasha embracing Kagome and consoling her while rubbing her back as she cried.

I love this man, I am in love with him, as part human, as part dog demon, I love each and every part of him and who he is. I love his sweet moods, his loving moods, his funny and happy moods, his angry moods, and his jerk moods. I loved him completely, but I am sure Kagome loves him nearly the same, and I felt sort of awful.

I had my chances. I had my chance at life, at love, and at a life filled with love shared by Inuyasha. But that chance was lost, and I am now taking it away from Kagome. And it wasn't just, and I'm not going to do this anymore. I wasn't going to continue filtering into their lives until gradually they all end up hating me. I couldn't have Inuyasha hate me, I couldn't. My chance was now as my sister tried to stop them from fighting anymore by going outside.

I cringed and gasped as pain spread out like vines at my side when I tried to sit up. But I huffed it out and sat up. The torture was unbearable but I continued until I was able to stand up with the help of one of my sister's spare wooden carved canes. I walked to the back of the hut slowly. I grudgingly placed both of my hands against the back wall and used the little bit of miko energy I had left to make my hands glow a faint pink and purple and blew off most of the back wall.

But I used too much power and collapsed to the floor but I looked up through squinted eyes because I had to get out of here, I had to get away from them. I spiritually called to my soul collectors who came for me and wound their snake-like bodies around mine and carried me up into the air.

I looked down and saw Inuyasha standing on the roof of the hut screaming my name after me. But the most I could do was turn my face away and whisper "I'm sorry Inuyasha." knowing that he could hear me.

**---**

**A/N: Okay guys I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever, I really am but it took me forever to think of what I was going to do next and with school starting in 5 days I've been getting lazy since these are my last few lazy days before I have to buckle in for 8****th**** grade, and I'm scared out of my mind!**

**But yeah I know what I'm doing now; it's just a matter of when I can get the chance to update. But please continue reading! Please comment, it makes me feel a lot more confident about updating because sometimes I truly wonder if you guys even like my stories. But yeah, I LOVE YOU MY AWESOME READERS!!!**

**~Nina**


End file.
